


Bad Hair Day

by ImMyOwnStorm



Series: In which Shouyou constantly shocks everyone. [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, not really anything to tag, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImMyOwnStorm/pseuds/ImMyOwnStorm
Summary: Staying up late never bodes well for Karasuno’s ace, especially when he doesn’t have time to deal with his hair.
Series: In which Shouyou constantly shocks everyone. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668853
Comments: 12
Kudos: 198





	Bad Hair Day

Asahi didn’t often stay up late, which made the mornings after he had absolutely terrible, this time was no different. He had started by waking up late, only having time to quickly wash his face and get dressed before he had to leave, luckily his hair looked neat enough that he didn’t really have to worry about it.

Skipping breakfast wasn’t to bad and he had enough money to buy lunch. After the morning panic his day was fairly normal, nothing interesting had happened in class, and lunch was spent with Daichi, who lectured him about going to sleep sooner, and Suga, who wouldn’t stop asking why he stayed up so late.

There was no way he was going to tell them that he stayed up too late watching old matches, looking at what he could improve. It would give Daichi a gold mine of teasing material, worse yet Suga would absolutely rip into him and wouldn’t stop until he was thoroughly torn down. Yeah, no, not telling them.

The rest of his classes went by smoothly, one kid had to stand in the hallway for a few minutes, but that was it. Practice came and as Asahi had finished changing he realised something, his hair only looked ok because all the knots were hidden. Looking through his bag revealed he had forgotten his brush and ties as well. Practice was likely to be filled with a lot of missed spikes.

“Asahi-san, what’s wrong?” Looking over he spotted Ennoshita looking at him questioningly. He then realised that the rest of the team were staring as well. It made him slightly uncomfortable to have all the attention on him when they weren’t in a game.

“N-nothing is wrong, I just forgot my brush and hair ties?” Oh god this was embarrassing, his tone making it sound like a question not helping anything either.

“I have brush and ties in my bag,” the team turned to look at Hinata, shock or disbelief on their faces. “What? Natsu normally forgets hers, so I always make sure I have them, especially if we plan to go somewhere straight after school.”

Asahi did not like the looks on Noya and Tanaka’s faces as they asked if Hinata would give them the items.

* * *

Shouyou couldn’t stand to watch this any longer. It was painful just to look at. He had handed his senpai the brush and ties on the assumption that they would be at least decent at dealing with long hair. He was wrong, and the look on the ace’s face showed that his senpai trying to rip through the hidden knots in his hair was as painful as it looked.

Quickly intervening Shouyou took the simple black brush and tie away from Noya before he scalped their poor senpai. It was clear that Asahi was thankful, although he didn’t say anything, probably so he didn’t risk hurting Noya’s or Tanaka’s feelings.

Carefully Shouyou lightly brushed through the tips of the older’s hair, slowly working his way up until all the knots were gone. After brushing the ace’s hair a few more times to make sure all the knots were actually gone, Shouyou began to pull all the hair back to style it in the third year’s usual bun.

Stepping back, Shouyou looked at his handiwork, nodding in approval he walked back to his bag where he chucked his brush in, then zipped it up and closed his locker before walking to the gym.

* * *

Asahi was shocked and quite thankful that Hinata knew how to properly deal with his hair. He didn’t think he would ever trust Noya and Tanaka near his hair again.

**Author's Note:**

> And another little one shot done, as usual feel free to point out any possible mistakes you notice. I hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day/night where you don’t die of boredom.


End file.
